Strike of Mary
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: The Ghost, Bloody Mary, was never really vanquished. She'd escaped somehow and now she's back to terrorize another family. The family of a man who once knew Dean. They go to the house in hopes of getting clues to Mary and leaving- but what happens when three teenagers want to join them in hunting down their mother's killer?
1. The Murder

**The Murder**

* * *

I sat with my friends and sister in our dark living room. We were all sitting on the floor and eating junk food. I looked over at my twin sister, Hannah. She was laughing louder than us because the dirty secret was about a girl she absolutely couldn't stand. I couldn't stand the girl either, but it wasn't as funny to me. The bathroom, dark and black, was in my view. I saw a little bit of the bathtub in the mirror. I'm usually never scared, especially in my own home, but this was different.

I just had a feeling that I didn't like. I turn away and look back to our friends, Stacy, Lana, Hartly, and Camille. Stacy has curly auburn hair and blue eyes. Lana is blonde with gray eyes, Hartly is a light brunette with green eyes and Camille is black haired with hazel eyes. Hannah has curly ash blonde hair, while mine is straight. She has bright ice blue eyes while mine are a lime green color. All of us are medium height and skinny, except Hannah and I are more well built.

I sit on the end of the couch beside Hartly. She's laughing almost as hard as Hannah. Now, I don't even remember the joke.

"This is getting pretty boring." I say, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah," Hartly says through laughter, "I agree."

I stand and stretch my back, I've been sitting for over an hour.

"Well what do you suggest we do, Haylee?" Camille asked, looking at me.

"Don't know." I reply, shrugging.

"We could play Bloody Mary?" Stacy suggests.

"What? No!" Hannah says, laughing through fear.

"I'm game." I say.

"Same here." Hartly says. Lana stands and the others follow. Hannah groans but stands as well.

I pop my back once more and walk to the bathroom. When we're all in, I shut the door. It's dark but I feel comfortable.

"Who's saying it?" I ask.

"I will." Lana says, shrugging. She pushes her blonde hair out of her face.

"Go for it." I lean against the wall.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," She pauses. We hear a door open and shut.

"It's my mom, don't worry about it." Hannah says. She nods.

"Bloody Mary."

It's quiet, nobody speaks or moves. The door slams open and I hear shrieks come from Camille, Stacy and Hannah. Lana, Hartly and I are too shocked to do anything. My mom stands in the doorway, laughing as if there's no tomorrow.

"Bed time, girls." She says. He light blonde hair falling over her face.

"Whatever." I mumble. "Where's Mason?"

My older brother usually stays out late, but not this late.

"He's on his way home now." She says.

"O.K, well he needs to do my homework." I say. The others have walked out by now.

"Haylee, you're fourteen." She says.

"And he's sixteen." I say. "He's smarter."

She laughs.

"I'll let him know." She says, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Thank you." I say, walking out. I hear her chuckle. She follows me up the stairs but I go to the guest room while she continues her walk to her and dad's room. I open the door and walk in. The guest room is a peach color. It has a bed and one full body mirror. Other than that, it's plain. The others all sit on the floor in front of the closet. I sit in the open space after shutting the door.

"That was scary." Stacy mumbled.

"Yeah." Lana agrees. I think I even see her shutter.

We sit around in silence for a few more minutes. It isn't like my mom to let us stay up past ten on a school night without yelling at us, but I guess she was feeling generous tonight. I lay down on the floor. It's quiet and peaceful- then I'm asleep.

I hear a scream wake me from a dreamless sleep. I look around. The light is still on, and the others are waking up, too.

"Mom!" I hear someone yell. It's Mason. I jump up and run out of the room. I go into my mom and dad's room and see Mason kneeling in front of their bathroom. I stop running and quietly walk over to him. His blonde hair is in a mess and I see tears sliding from his blue and green kaleidoscope eyes to his cheek. I walk behind him and I look.

I think I might puke. I see blood everywhere. My mom's usually bleach blonde hair is now bright red. Her eyes, they aren't there. She's dead. I hear a scream come from behind me. It was Hannah. I turn and see her drop to her knees. She's sobbing and hugging Mason. Camille and Stacy hug each other as they cry. I hear puking. I think it's Lana. Hartly walks beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. We look to each other.

"Go call the cops and my dad, I'm going to get them all out of here." I say. She nods and runs back to the room for her cell phone. I can hear her speaking to someone. I quickly shut the door.

"Camille, can you and Stacy get Lana and take her downstairs." I see that she puked out the window. That's good. I look down and put my hands on my sibling's shoulders.

"Hannah, go downstairs with the others, O.K?" I say. She nods and goes. Mason is still kneeling. I kneel down in front of him.

"Mase, stop that." I say. I hear him sniffling and I feel my eyes sting with invisible tears. "You're suppose to be the strong one- stop. Please."

I feel tears leaving my eyes. It's been so long since I've cried but seeing my older brother break down- well, it triggered something.

He pulls me into a hug, dragging me to my knees.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I need to be strong for you and Hannah. I can't let you two be scared. Whatever happened to mom- we'll find out. I won't let anything happen to you two or dad." He whispers. I stop crying and rub my eyes dry. I squeeze him once more and stand up. I hear a knock on the door and I run down stairs. I open the door and I hope to see a policeman but instead I see two adult men. They aren't cops, either.

"Who are you?" I hear Mason ask from behind me.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." The taller guy says.

* * *

Our first ever supernatural story. Please review..(:


	2. Leaving

**Leaving**

* * *

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." The man said. He has lighter brown hair that flips just a little. The other guy has more muscle and dark chocolate brown hair that is spiked.

"Hey." I say.

"I'm Mason and this is Haylee. My other sister, Hannah, is inside with their friends." He says.

"There are guests?" The boy, Sam, asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Shit." The other boy, Dean, mumbles.

"Why did you come here?" I ask.

"Your dad, Mitchel, called me." Dean says.

"How do you know our dad?" Mason asks, turning into a protective brother, and stepping in front of me.

"Relax, kid, I met your dad a few years ago at his buddy's funeral." Dean says.

"Aaron?" I ask.

"Yeah, him." He replies.

"That was our uncle." I mumble. "I think it'd be best that you leave."

"Your dad called and told us to come here and-" He begins but I cut him off.

"No. I don't care. Leave. Now." I say.

"Haylee-" Mason starts.

"No. Don't 'Haylee' me. You heard how he talked about Uncle Aaron. He doesn't care. Why would he care about mom?" I ask. Mason looks at me and then back to the guys.

"Come in, please." Mason said. I groan and walk off to the kitchen where the others are.

"Are those the cops?" Lana asks.

"No. Just some idiot friends of my dad." I sigh, sitting down. They walk in and smile.

"Hey, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We're here because Mitchel called and told us to come here. He's on his way, he'll be here in another hour or so. Would someone please show us to the area of death?" Dean asks.

"If I do, I'll have a panic attack or something." Hannah says, choking on a sob. Mason is cooking. I sigh.

"Follow me." I say. I lead them up the stairs and into the bedroom. I walk to the bathroom and open the door. I see my mom, dead and in an unnatural position. I can't stop tears from escaping my eyes. "Th-that's her."

Sam puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"You can go now, if you'd like." He says quietly.

"And leave you two here alone? No." I say. I walk in, stepping in the blood. My bare-feet feel gross when my feet squish in it. I see nothing where her eyes should be and blood trails leading from them to her cheeks.

"Mary?" Dean asks, looking at Sam.

"Mary." He replies. "Is it O.K if we take down the mirror?"

I reach over and unhook it. He tears it from the back and uses some sort of light. The darkness makes me shutter a little. It gets worse when I see the hand print and my aunt's name.

"Do you know this name?" Dean asks. I nod.

"Yes, that's my Uncle Aaron's ex wife. She died three months before him." I say.

"How?" Sam asks.

"She was staying the night over here and one night, well she just stopped breathing in her sleep. She had asthma, and we believe that was the reason." I say.

"Can you remember who all was here that night?" He asks.

"Just my mom. Hannah, my dad and I were getting food and Uncle Aaron was at work." I say and he nods.

"Can you tell us all what happened tonight?" Dean asks.

"My friends, sister and I were all just sitting around in the living room and we got bored. We went to the bathroom and my friend Lana did that lame Bloody Mary trick and-"

"Whoa, wait. Who did what?" Dean asks.

"Lana. She did that Bloody Mary ritual thing." I say.

"Where?" Sam asks.

"In the bathroom downstairs." I say.

"Shit."

I hear a scream. It's Hannah. I don't think, I just run. I jump a few steps and end up in the bathroom where we'd played the game at. I see Camille. She's laying face down in a pile of blood. Dean and Sam stop behind me.

"Get everyone out of the house. Now." Dean says. I nod and grab Hannah and drag her away. I go to the kitchen and find Mason, Stacy, Lana and Hartly.

"Out. Everyone out, now!" I yell. They run out the door and Mason runs straight into a police officer.

"What's going on here?" The officer asks.

"My mom and my friend are dead!" I scream. I grab the officer's wrist and drag him inside. "Sam! Sam! Dean!"

I make it to the bathroom where Camille was and I see Sam working on the mirror. I see a hand-print and a name, Janice Parks. I recognize the last name. It's her boyfriend's.

"Do you-"

"Yes. I know the last name. It belongs to Camille's aborted child." I say. Camille had gotten wasted and had sex with her boyfriend, Alex. She'd gotten pregnant. They picked out names but in the end, she was scared.

"What the hell." The officer says.

"We need everyone out of here." Dean says.

"I need the bodies." The officer says.

"O.K, but Haylee, out." Dean demands.

"Just because you know my dad doesn't mean you can order me around." I say. We glare at each other. He finally looks away then back.

"Haylee, could you please get out? It's really dangerous." Sam says. I nod.

"O.K. Just, don't... die." I say. It's the only thing I can say.

I'm out of the house. Hannah is in Mason's arms, crying lightly. Lana sits on the ground by Hartly and Stacy. I lean my head on Mason's shoulder. This night started off fun but now my mother and one of my friends is dead. I keep seeing their bloody dead bodies on the bathroom floors. How could this happen. Why my family? Why them?

For the third time tonight, I am crying. The only time I stop is when I see bright lights. I see my dad pull into the driveway. I feel like I'm five again, with a skinned up knee, as I run to him with tears in my eyes.

"Daddy!" I scream. He is already out of the truck. I run into his arms, crying.

"Haylee, shh, it's O.K." He says, brushing my hair down while he hugs me.

"Mom and Camille- they're-" I can't stop my tears. I'm choking on my own words and sobs by now.

"I know, sweetie, I know. It's going to be O.K. Dean will solve this, O.K?" He says. I shake my head.

"No! It's not his job! It's not his mom! Or his friend! It's mine!" I say. I'm being selfish, now. I hate doing this but sometimes it's my only way of getting a point across.

"Haylee, Dean has went through some things with his mother as well, please try to be respectful?" He asks. I stay quiet. They went through something with their mom, too? No wonder Sam felt so bad for me. How could I be this selfish? This was a new low even for myself. I dried my eyes quickly and went back to the house. The cop came out as the ambulance men loaded two stretchers. I ran into the house and saw Sam and Dean packing their bags.

"So, where are you all going to stay?" Sam asks.

"Tell me." I say. I think for a minute. They don't know what I'm talking about. "About your mom. Tell me, please."

They look at each and Dean's face goes hard while Sam's softens. I prepare myself to be chastised, but I'm not.

"Sam was young, really young, back then." Dean begins. "That night, something just attacked my mom. It was a demon, I believe, and it set her and the house ablaze. I carried Sam out of there and my dad followed shortly. That's all I remember."

I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's O.K, you know how we feel. Though, I wish you didn't have to." Sam says. I nod. We walk outside and my dad sees Dean and shakes his hand.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"This is my brother, Sam." Dean replies. I leave and walk to Mason.

"Y'know, they lost their mom, too." I say. He looks at me.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. "I suppose I'll cut em a break."

He smirks.

"Wow, you do have a heart." He jokes. I lightly punch him and he hugs me with one arm. He looks at dad, and he looks at Hannah. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"It us against the world, baby sis." He says.

"I'm older than Hannah, remember?" I ask.

"By five minutes."

"I don't care. I'm not baby, ass hole."

He chuckles a little.

"But you're right, Mase. It's us against the world."

* * *

Review please?


	3. Relocation

**Relocation**

* * *

We're at a hotel, now. We got a few separate rooms. We'd taken the other girls home and Hannah and I share a room. Mason and dad had gotten one and so had Sam and Dean. I lay down and go to sleep. I wake up to someone knocking on the door.

"Haylee, Hannah, get up!" Mason yells. I get up and open the door.

"What?" I ask.

"It happened again." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Lana. She's dead." Mason says. My hand is to my mouth as a muffled cry escapes my lips. Lana was dead, too? "Sam and Dean are going to check out the house if-"

"Yes. I'm going." I say. He nods.

"Get dressed. Hannah are you going?"

"Yeah." She says through a deep breath. We shut the door and I throw on a black tee shirt, white skinny jeans and black TOMS. Hannah is in a gray tee shirt, light pink skinny jeans and gray TOMS. I pin my hair into an up-do style. Hannah throws hers into a messy bun and we walk out of the room and I see my brother. Dean and Sam are by him.

"Is dad going?" I ask.

"No, your dad has work." Sam says.

I laugh.

"Figures." I say. I love my dad but he never has time for us. We walk to the car that Dean had driven. I don't complain as the backdoor squeaks open. I sit down by the window and try to clear my head. We drive a few miles and we come across a white house with an ambulance in front of it. I am the first out the car and I run into the house. The cop tries to stop me but I don't budge, I just push through. I need to see it. I need to see where my friend died. I run inside.

"Mrs. Smith!" I yell. She's in the living room crying. I run and hug her. She cries into my shoulder. "Where did- where did it happen?" I ask.

"Her bathroom." She says. Dean and Sam walk in.

"Follow me." I say. Mrs. Smith doesn't say anything. I just lead Same and Dean to the upper bathroom that's conjoined to Lana's bedroom. There's still blood on the floor. I grab the mirror. Sam does whatever it is he does and I see the same result as usual. A hand print and a name.

"Lane Smith." He reads. I flinch. That was Lana's twin brother.

"Lana's twin? H-he died two years ago." I say.

Dean and Sam exchange a look.

"Do you have any secrets, Haylee?" Dean asks.

"I flunked my science exam last week." I say. He cracks a smile.

"Good." Sam says.

He puts the mirror away and I follow them out. We walk out of the house. Mason and Hannah wait for us in the car. We drive back to the hotel in silence.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask.

"The people who were killed, they were all involved in murders or mysterious deaths." Sam answers.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Your mom- she was with your aunt the night she died. Your friend Camille had an abortion. Your friend Lana's brother was murdered. Piece them together." Dean says.

My mom was the only one home when Trisha died. And of course Camille killed her baby. Lana- did she kill Lane? I am shocked. My mom had killed someone? But why?

"Why?" I ask.

"We don't know." Sam says.

My mother being accused of murder hurts me. I can't help thinking that it may be possible, though. My mom had never liked Trisha but I could never bring myself to believe that she'd kill someone.

"Do any of you have dangerous, dark secrets?" Dean asks after a while.

"If we did, and if we told you, they wouldn't be secret, now would they?" Mason asks.

I think back to my own past. They all died because they knew something about someone being hurt or dying. I have my own little secret, then, I suppose. Why hasn't Mary attacked me then? Maybe I'm special. Maybe I can kill her.

"Can we hurry and get to the hotel?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're almost there." Sam says. I nod.

After ten more minutes of driving, we're in the parking lot. I get out of the car and run into the hotel. I don't take time for an elevator. I run up the flights of stairs and find my room. I shut the door and lock it. I run to the bathroom and shut the door. I hear pounding and yelling. I stare into the mirror.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."As soon as I finish, the door is kicked down and Mason tackles me.

"What the hell were you thinking, kid?" Dean asks.

"No one look into any mirrors." Sam says.

"Get off of me!" I yell, pushing Mason away. I stand and look into the mirror and I feel hands over my eyes.

"Stop, Haylee." Sam says.

"I have to do this. I need to kill her." I say. I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"With what?" He asks. I think. He's right; I don't have any type of weapon or anything. Not to mention, I've summoned her and I've endangered us all.

"O.K." I say. He seems to understand and he leads me to the room. There are no mirrors, so I open my eyes. Dean covers the bathroom mirror up and everyone comes into the room.

"Why did you do it?" Hannah asks, scared.

"I want to avenge mom's death. I want to kill that bitch who did that to mom, Camille and Lana." I say, hearing the fear in my own voice.

Mason sits down beside me and hugs me. I begin crying into his shoulder.

"Haylee, we'll get through this. This isn't the way. We'll stop her, O.K? It's us against the world, Haylee. You me and Hannah. It's us against the world." He repeats in a whisper. If I wasn't already crying, I'd probably start.

"We'll kill Mary. Tonight, O.K?" Sam says and I nod.

"O.K." I say.

I lay down in the bed after releasing Mason. I cover up and close my eyes. My dreams are nightmares. I see my mom dead. Then I see Camille. Then it's as if I'm seeing Lana's death. Then I see myself. I'm in the hotel bathroom and I'm looking in the mirror. I'm in a white gown with a white translucent robe. I can tell they're both see through because I'm wearing a white spaghetti strap under it all. My hair is in a mess.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." I hear myself chant. No one is here with me. I see her, a girl, in the mirror. Then I see myself. I'm looking at myself.

"You killed him. You killed that baby." The reflection says. I see blood coming from her eyes. I feel it coming from my own. I'm scared.

Dean and Sam break down the door and smash the mirror. It's over.

"Why'd you come in here?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

Then I wake up. Everyone's getting ready for something. It's night time so I guess I know what it is. I get up and stretch.

"I want all of you outside." Sam says.

"But-" Mason starts.

"No. No buts." He says. They walk outside and I wait. After a few minutes, I walk out, too.

"They said I could go with them." I lie.

"Why?" Hannah asks.

"I don't know. I think it's because I really want her dead." I say. They nod and I walk in. I hide in the darkness of the room. I hear crashing and smashing. Then after a while Dean and Sam crawl out of the bathroom. They don't see me as I walk in. I see her in the bathroom. She looks at me.

"You killed Charlie M'kenzly." She says.

"No! My mom had a miscarriage." I say. I feel my eyes hurting and I feel something leaving them. I fall but I hit my head on the counter. Mary walks toward me. My head is pounding. I can't move. I'll die here in this hotel. Then I see Mary looking behind me. I can't move, though. She speaks to herself.

"You did this. You hurt all of those people. You killed them." Then she's gone. My head still hurts and my vision is blurred. I fall back and I black out.

* * *

Review?(:


End file.
